


Twisted Realities And Tear Stained Memories

by RedXD



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Artist Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Comfort, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Deceit's name is Deegan, Everyone is pretty much gay, Fluff and Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) and Virgil Sanders Friendship, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) and Roman Sanders Friendship, Minor Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Minor Character Death, Minor Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Orphan Virgil, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Pidge | Katie Holt & Virgil Sanders Friendship, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) is Missing, Slight Crossover to My OC Story, Thomas is Missing, Zarkon's Name Is Zach, pining Virgil, pining roman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedXD/pseuds/RedXD
Summary: They live in a society with two kinds of people. The Faired and the Cursed. Being a Faired means life of peace, joy, and happiness. Those people get to live lives of comfort and luxury. However the Cursed have it different. They have lives of misery, judgement, and pain. Faired are born with a feature or ability that helps them. Cursed are born with something that inconveniences them. Being a Cursed is like being an alien in a world of humans. So most are treated like lesser beings.Lance lives a simple, relaxed lifestyle. He has his good friends Hunk, Pidge, Roman, and Patton. Roman and him both yearn for adventure. Even so they continue their ordinary lives.Keith lives his life almost completely alone. His only friend is Virgil. Both keep to themselves and try to avoid the universes problems. The two boys only focus is finding their lost brothers.After getting into trouble, Keith and Virgil find themselves being helped out by two strangers. Slowly, but surely, these boys lives change and fix.





	1. Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to Ice_cold_kills helping me a bit
> 
> Warning: Swearing, ect
> 
> BIG HEADS UP  
> This isn't exactly slow burn since they figure out their feelings fast and the beginning up to that is sorta fast paced, but they spend a lot of time pining so, be prepared for that. That's why you see no "slow burn" tag.
> 
> Also this was extremely hard with so many characters and so many different personalities, so I hope I managed to please you guys.

Lance groans loudly and flops on the table.

“Lance! Move your fucking head! You’re laying on my trigonometry paper!” He hears Pidge exclaim.

Why was nothing  _ happening _ today!? Lance felt the boredom splurging around him. Pidge and Hunk were currently working on homework and Lance had  _ no _ idea what to do! His never boring friend Roman isn’t there and Patton was at work.

BORING.

“Sorry Pidgeon. I’m just so bored!!~” He sang, getting off of the papers previously below him.

“Text Roman to come here or something. His Theatre History class should be done by now.”

Lance jumped up. He didn’t even surprise Hunk or Pidge, who were both too into their work.

“YOU’RE RIGHT!”

They roll their eyes and snort as they continue typing away. “I always am.”

The gremlin gets a jab in their chest from Lance for that.

 

***Wednesday | 1:46 PM***

**[BiBiBaby - > PrinceThatSlayz]**

**BiBiBaby:** roman

**BiBiBaby:** is ur class done yet

**PrinceThatSlayz:** Why Lance! I am hurt. Have you not memorized my schedule by now as I have yours. What a friend you are, my christ.

**BiBiBaby:** ya ya now come to our usual spot at the library

**BiBiBaby:** pidgeon and hunk r workin an im bored

**PrinceThatSlayz:** Coming now Lonce!

**BiBiBaby:** hEy juSt bc aLlura caLls me thaT wIth hEr acceNt doesnt mEan U gEt To caLl Me it

**PrinceThatSlayz:** Got it got it. Dutifully noted. I swear on my honor as a prince.

Lance scoffs at the nickname Lonce. Annoying. It makes him think to a few years ago when he had asked out Allura when they met for a second time. He ended up finding out she was lesbian with girlfriend named Romelle. Talk about embarrassing.

“Hey Roman!”

Lance snaps out of his daze and turns at Hunk’s words,

“Hello ladies and gentlemen!~” Roman says flamboyantly. 

“Yo Roman, wanna head to Altea Coffee while these nerds continue?”

His friend sighs dramatically. “If I must join you on this quest, so be it.”

Pidge rolls their eyes. “Dramatic and Extra much?”

They get a loud gasp with that. “I AM _NOT_ _THAT_ DRAMATIC!”

A scoff. “Yeah and I’m a cactus.”

Roman gives them a ‘tch’ as he follows Lance. After three years of being friends with Roman, he knew  _ all _ about his dramatics.

The two quirky friends walked down the street towards Altea Coffee.

 

—

 

Virgil grumbles as he feels two slightly rough hands shaking him awake. “5 more mnutes..”

He hears a familiar voice whisper in his ear. “Virge. You have to get up, Zach is going to be up soon. Lotor is already up, but he doesn’t know we’re still here.”

That makes his eyes shoot open. CRAP! He can’t believe he forgot for a moment about Zach and Lotor! Why was he such a useless pint? Whatever. He turns towards the boy in front of him.

“I’m up Keith.”

Said boy nods and puts a finger to Virgil’s mouth before he could speak again.

Whispering even quieter, he motions to the door. “We have to be quiet. Lotor can’t know we haven’t left the house yet.”

Virgil nods and slowly crawls out of his ‘bed.’ It really wasn’t an actual bed. Simply just a blanket on the floor with a pillow and thicker blanket on top. He still found it cozy. Sorta.

Keith cracks open the window, wincing when it was a little louder than appreciated. The two boys climb out the window and sprint down the street.

Once they were a good distance from the house, they both sighed in relief.

“I’m so glad you’re a quiet sleeper.” 

Virgil nods. “I’m glad you’re a literal ninja.”

Keith cracks a smirk. “Darn. I was going for whiter Karate Kid.”

They both snort and start walking down the streets, Virgil in his dark hoodie and Keith in his edgy leather jacket.

As much as he’d deny it verbally, Virgil  _ did  _ enjoy the outdoors air. It always smells of pines and sea water. He liked it  _ much _ better to the alcohol and smoke filled air at their house. More like a prison, he thinks.

As they turn the corner near an alley they stop in place when they a voice. Sadly, a very known voice. “If it  _ is _ the freak friends.”

Virgil turns to face Deegan, trying to stand as straight and intimidating as Keith was.

The raven haired male glares. “Screw you, Deegan.”

“Oh, but I would  _ never _ harm you~” The blonde haired man lies. After a lifetime of meetings with the man, Virgil and Keith  _ both _ knew that he  _ only _ spoke in lies. At first it was confusing as fuck, but they got used to it.

“Deegan, either get to the point or turn around and leave like everyone wants you to.” Keith snarls.

“Agreed.” Virgil manages to look intimidating. Being easily placed in a bad situation and having the height of a shrimp, he always has to be intimidating. He needs to be  _ feared _ .

“Well I’m certainly  _ not _ going to fight you.~” Deegan smirks. His fist pummels across Keith’s face. His friend replies with a kick against Deegan’s lower hip. This causes the man’s balance to shuffle. Virgil takes this moment to launch himself onto his back. He may be skinny and weak, but he could still do someone harm. Not as much as Keith could do, but he was still pleased with the results he got.

Virgil gets pulled off of Deegan and thrown against the brick wall. He looks up to see a few of Deegan’s ‘buddies’ have joined the fight. Keith was currently fending off two bulky guys and Deegan. The other two gang members cornered Virgil and he began to fight back. His many disadvantages got him knocked down against the cold brick. He felt his head get foggy. He saw Keith scramble towards him and try to fight off all five from Virgil. 

“STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIEND!” He yelled. Virgil winced in pain and guilt. They were going to  _ both _ be beat up until they couldn’t breathe because  _ Virgil _ was too weak to fight them. How unfair. Why did the universe curse him? Why did it curse Keith? Why did it take away Thomas and Keith’s brother? Why was everything always so unfair?

His vision slowly dulled as Keith protected him. He could see the blood trickling down his cheek and neck. His fists were bleeding too. No surprise there. His eyes fluttered closed as he went unconscious.

 

—

 

Lance was telling Roman about Pidge annoyingly beating him at Mario Kart when he noticed something.

A little ways away, in a dark alley, he could see some sort of fight going on. Roman’s princely instincts took over as he sped towards the scene. Lance stopped what he was saying and followed him quickly. Once he saw where Roman was going to, he quickened his pace. 

The sight was unnerving. Two darkly dressed boys looking their age, were fighting (or being attacked by) five bulky men. The men looked like gang members. How disgusting. One of the two boys was laying against the wall unconscious. The other was protecting him from the gang’s punches and kicks. He looked extremely banged up and tired, but somehow was still majorly scary. His eyes dotted back to the unconscious boy. He had a black hoodie on with purple stitched patches. Grape colored sneakers and black skinny jeans also covered him. He was sorta cute and small like a fluffy cat or something. Poor dude. Got attacked by these  _ criminals _ ! 

When he moved forward to help these strangers, he wasn’t surprised to see Lance take a small slingshot out of his jacket pocket. He grabbed a few fat rocks and launched one at a gang member. The man that got hit turned to look at them and murmured something to the others. They all turned to look at him, fight with the other two boys momentarily forgotten. The boy still standing turned and glared. Rude. His gaze was screaming ‘This isn’t your fight.’ Lance scoffed and hit another man. That got the gang members out of their daze and they immediately started to launch at them. Roman started punching and hitting them, while Lance shot rocks out their heads. The raven haired boy kept fighting them as well. Slowly, but surely the members retreated. When they had all left, Roman ran over to the unconscious boy.

He felt someone slap away his hand as he tried to make sure the boy was okay. Roman glanced over to see the beat up, conscious stranger glaring at him. The boy kneeled beside his friend and the anger on his face turned immediately to concern.

“Virge? Can you hear me?”

The unconscious boy shifted and groaned. His eyes peeled open as he rubbed his head. “Did we win?”

The other stranger smirked. “Something like that. Now we have to go, Logan is probably worried.”

That had an effect as the boy sat up quickly. “Oh shit. You don’t think Remy is already there do you?”

Roman stared at them in confusion. He had no idea who these people were. Glancing over at Lance, he concluded he didn’t either. Roman spoke up first.

“Mind me asking who these people are?”

The boy in a hoodie turned to him and then back to his friend. “Keith? Who are they?”

The other boy- Keith- shrugged and didn’t look at them. “Came into the fight earlier, don’t know why. Now if you-”

Lance interrupted him. “Why?! We came to help your losing ass out!”

Keith rolled his eyes. “I would’ve won on my own.”

Roman opens his mouth to reply, but his friend is faster. 

“Like hell you would’ve!”

Roman watches dumbfounded as Keith and Lance argue. He noticed the other stranger growing more and more pissed. 

“KEITH!”

Keith turned his head, not continuing his sentence. 

“Remy and Logan are going to kill every living soul in the state if we do not get going! We don’t know these people, stop giving them time to plan something bad or something.”

At the stranger’s words, Keith calmed. “Your right, Virge. Sorry. Cya never you two.” He called as he helped ‘Virge’ up and they walked down the street.

Roman and Lance stood dumbfounded. How  _ rude _ ? And ‘plan something bad or something?’ How he would never. Roman’s ego and inner prince is wounded as they walk into Altea Coffee.

 

—

 

Keith chugs down another gulp of black coffee. He relishes in the tiny sting and burn against his throat. Logan looked at him with unsurprised annoyance. 

“Keith, may I recommend drinking slower? You’re going to gain more fatal injuries at this rate.” Logan adjusts his glasses as he speaks. 

Virgil rolls his eyes, still scrolling through Tumblr. “Lo, I’ve told him that a million times before. Keith listens to  _ no _ one.”

Smirking, Keith takes another gulp. “Damn straight.”

Remy sips his starbucks latte. “Actually, Keith, it’s damn gay. You’re not straight and never will be.”

Keith rolls his eyes at the comment and leans back against the chair. After Virgil and him had met up with Logan and Remy, they explained what happened. The fights happened a lot, so both of them weren’t very surprised. They all grabbed coffee and sandwiches for lunch. The group had went to a nearby library after that. Keith and Logan both agreed that they needed to study a little more. Remy and Virgil tagged along like always. Keith knew that Virgil needed to study too. Let’s hope he does. Currently, Keith was finishing a coffee and working on the essay due next month. Logan was half way done with it by now. Nerd.

His haze traveled to the front door were he saw a familiar figure step inside with a natural joyfulness and giddiness.

“Lo, I see Patton.”

Logan’s head shot up and he blushed when he saw Patton walking inside. “O-Oh..”

Virgil looked at Keith and they shared a look. After being best friends for years, they could basically talk telepathically. After conversing for a moment, Virgil looked back down at his phone with a smirk.

“You should go talk to him.”

Remy snorted as Logan went even pinker. “I-I am very busy at the moment, Virgil.”

Virgil looked over at him again and they did rock, paper, scissors. Keith lost. Damnit. Groaning, he looked back at Logan’s crush. He hated social interaction. This was for his friend though. They’d do the same for him.. right? 

**Lies.**

_ Are they though? _

**They’d never willingly help you.**

_ But.. they’re my friends? _

**They don’t** **_actually_ ** **think of you as a friend** .

_ That.. is that the truth? _

Keith smirked with false confidence and stood up. Ignoring Logan’s calls, he walked over to the giddy man.

“Hey, Patton Moore right?” 

Said boy looks at him and grins even brighter. Oh god, too much brightness. This dude is such a fucking cinnamon roll. He held his hand out. “Mhm! May I ask your name?”

Keith takes his hand and shakes it a little bit, smirk still in place. “Keith. Keith Kogane. Nice to meet you.” He lets go of the others hand, stuffing his own in his pockets.

Patton nods. “So how are you doing this fine afternoon?”

Keith crosses his arms. Guard up. This is for Logan. The guy doesn’t need to know you. “Fine. My friend is a little shy and wanted to say Hi, but he got nervous. Mind if I take you over to him?”

The other boy nods and follows him as Keith walks back to his friends. Logan looks up and blushes as Patton sits in a seat.

“Hello! My names Patton!” He announces to the table.

Virgil makes a slight wave with his hand, gaze still on his phone. “Yo. Names Virgil.” 

Remy sips his latte and waves, looking back and forth between Logan and Patton. “Remy. The nerd beside me is Logan. And you met Keith.”

Logan straightened and adjusted his neck tie. It was obvious he was trying not to blush. Nerd. Keith leans back and whispers to Virgil. “Next time, it’s your turn.”

Virgil frowns, but nods nonetheless. “Fine fine. I guess I owe you.”

This time Keith frowns. “I guess..” He frowns and shifts back to watch Logan talk with his crush. He turns just in time to see a short (boy? Girl? He didn’t know) person walking over with a big, tall guy. The shorter one had round glasses and messy short dirty blonde hair framing a pale face (around as pale as Keith’s own face he noticed). It was a lighter color than Patton’s dirty blonde hair, but darker than the blonde part of Deegan’s brown and blonde hair mess. The person wore a green jumper with tan cargo pants and green toms. The taller one had chocolate colored skin framed by short black hair. He wore an orange bandana with a matching yellow and orange t-shirt. He had brown jeans with brown boots. They came over and Patton grinned even more.

The shorter one speaks first. “Pat, who are these people?” 

Patton opens his mouth to reply, but Virgil bolts up and walks over to the short stranger. What was he- oh wait..

Virgil’s eyes widened when he walked closer and  _ he  _ was taller than the stranger. Virgil was almost always the shortest one in a situation. A small smile played on his lips. “Remy! YOU WERE WRONG!”

Keith held out a hand to Remy. “Pay up Bitch.”

Remy frowned and angrily pushed a twenty dollar bill in his hand. “Whore.”

Everyone else was looking at Virgil, Keith, and Remy in confusion. Well except Logan. He knew about the bet. Remy waved a hand, dismissing the oncoming questions. “Before you ask, we made a bet on if there was anyone shorter than Virgil around his age."

The short stranger scowled. “One day, the short people of this world will kill off all you tall asses.”

Keith held his hands up in defense. “Hey! I’m the second shortest after Virgil. Remy here is the real enemy.”

Remy gasped in mock offense. “I beg to differ, Mr. KoGAYne.” That earned a jab in the stomach.

Patton chuckled and turned to the two strangers. “Pidge, Hunk, this is-” He began to point at the group of friends, one at a time. “Logan, Remy, Keith, and Virgil.”

The tall one nodded and smiled at them. Damn it another cinnamon roll. Unfair. “I’m Hunk!”

The shorter one smirks. “I’m Pidge. They/Them pronouns also.”

Logan straightens again. “Salutations. It is a pleasure to meet with you.”

Pidge nods and glances at Logan’s notebook, currently filled with notes from his Physics class. After seeing them, their eyes brightened. 

“These notes amazing! Thank the god. Finally someone intelligent besides Hunk. Roman and Lance make me feel like I’m growing dumber.”

Patton wakes their arm. “PIDGE! That’s rude! Roman and Lance are very smart!”

Logan smirks at Pidge. “I know your pain. The only other smart one here is Keith, though that can sometimes be re-evaluated.”

Keith growled. “Rude.”

Remy sips his latte again. “As much as I’d love to disagree, Keith and you  _ are _ pretty much the only smart ones.”

Virgil scoffs. “I’ll have you know-” He looks up. “That I fully agree. I'm only smart when it comes to deathly situations.”

That got laughs from the group. The group continue to talk and laugh for another half an hour. 

Keith glances up at the clock on the wall. Oh shit. Zach comes home at Five. Oh fuck oh fuck OH FUCK.

“Virgil. It’s five thirty.” Keith said, stopping the laughter and snickers. Virgil and him were screwed. They were screwed. They were going to never be happy again. I swear to god why does the universe hate them so much.

“Keith, it’s fine-” 

“VIRGIL. IT’S FIVE THIRTY.” He was glad that they were in a corner of the library so he could speak louder than appreciated.

Virgil’s eyes widened as he let the words settled in. “Fi- OH FUCK! Lo, Rem it was fun to hang out, but Keith and I have to go.”

Keith nodded as they both rushed to pack up like the world was going to implode. “Yes, we need to be somewhere, like right now! Heheh!” He laughed nervously as he grabbed Virgil’s arm and pulled him after him. They both ran quickly out of the library and towards their house. 

They had to get home.

 

—

 

“That was um.. odd.” Hunk said.

Pidge agreed with him. Why the hell was it bad it was Five thirty or so? The fear on their faces was something they had almost never seen before. They couldn’t help but feel worried for the strangers they’d just met. Virgil and Keith were definite emos, Virgil being even more of an emo. They liked the two as well as Remy and Logan already. Of course they still didn’t completely trust them, but so far they seemed fun.

Pidge turns to Logan. “Why were they so worried?”

They notice Remy and Logan sharing a look. They both look away and Remy sits down his empty coffee. “Strict Family.”

That didn’t sound like the truth.. but it wasn’t there place to ask more, so they left it at that.


	2. FUCKING Caffeine

“Lance. I can’t close with you still inside.”

Lance frowns and groans. Even still, he sits up and walks towards the door. He waves back at Allura. “Bye. Have fun with Romelle.”

Allura waves back. “Have a good day Lance.”

Roman had already left after getting messaged about stuff to do with a play he was in.

Walking back to his shared apartment with Pidge and Hunk, he couldn’t help but notice two familiar people. On the other side of the street, the two people they helped from that earlier fight were running frantically down the street in the opposite direction Lance was. Weird.

He felt his phone vibrate and took it out. One notification.

 

***Wednesday | 5:47 PM***

**[PattonCake - > BiBiBaby]**

**PattonCake:** Hey Kiddo! We’re getting ready to leave the Library, if you want to come say hi!

**BiBiBaby:** k

 

Lance grins and walks down the street, forgetting the panicked people he just saw.

 

—

 

Keith helped Virgil sneak up to his room. Virgil had argued with him that he shouldn’t take the heavier damage, but like most days, Keith had insisted. Not only was he stronger, but he also didn’t go unconscious today because he got hit so badly. 

Walking back around to the front, he saw Lotor’s car was gone. Good. That should keep Virgil safe. He hated this routine they had, but until they could afford a different home they have to stay in this foster house while in college. Stupid expensive dorms.

Keith walks slowly into the house. He clicks the door closed and turns around to face Zach.

“Where were you, boy?” He spat.

Gulping, he placed a hand on his hip. “Library, sir.”

He felt heat spread through his cheek as a hand slapped him. “Make me dinner you rat.”

Keith nodded and walked over to the kitchen. He scrunched up his nose at the distinct smell of alcohol, drugs, and smoke. Disgusting. He begins to cook some pasta, sneaking out a loaf of bread for Virgil. He, himself could manage without any dinner. 

After giving the pasta to Zach, he quickly runs up the stairs to Virgil’s room. Creaking the door open, he sees him listening to P!ATD in his headphones on full blast. It was still not loud enough to hear downstairs, but he could hear it now that he was in the room.

“Virge?”

Virgil looks up at him and his eyes flicker down to the loaf of bread. “Is that for me?”

Keith nods and tosses him the bread. “Remember to set an alarm. I won’t be here tomorrow morning.”

“Why?” 

Keith sighs. “Adam said he had some new information that might help our search. He also wanted me to explain what I know so far to Matt.” Both Keith and Virgil have been looking for their brothers that disappeared on a business trip a little over a year ago. Only Shiro, Thomas, and Samuel Holt went on the trip. Garrison University, the college they work at, proclaimed them as dead. It was bullshit. They were alive and Keith was determined to find his brother. He hated being holed up in this foster home with these assholes. Zach and his son were demons. He and Virgil just had to save up enough from their jobs to buy an apartment. They had planned to buy one with Shiro and Thomas as well, but that went down the drain when they disappeared. So now Keith and Virgil were saving up for a four person apartment on their own. Once they found their brothers, then Thomas and Shiro could immediately move in.

Virgil nods as he bites into the loaf of bread. “Can I come with? I want to learn what he found out.”

“Of course. You okay with coming along to the gym with me before hand?” 

“Yeah, I’ll just talk with Vera while you and Acxa do stuff.” He smiles at the name. It was always nice to see Vera, who only came along with Acxa on weeks where she wasn’t at her club. She was often busy with a club she owned called the ‘Misfit Club.’ Keith’s met all the few members, but Vera was still his favorite to hang out with. He’d originally met her because she used to date Acxa and Ezor. They ended up breaking up when they found out Ezor was cheating with Zethrid. Plus they both weren’t very in love anymore. Now Acxa was single and happy, Vera was dating a guy named Isaac from her club, and they were still good friends. 

“Alright. Be up by 5:00 AM.” 

Virgil nodded and went back to his music and Keith went downstairs.

He gained 5 more bruises and carved 3 more scars into his wrist. 

 

—

 

Virgil groans. 

“We’re taking your motorcycle?”

Keith frowns at that and places a hand on his hip. “Excuse you! Natasha is wonderful!”

He rolls his eyes. You’d think with how ‘edgy’ Keith is, he wouldn’t have a name for his motorcycle, but here we are, proven incorrect. 

“Well  _ Natasha  _ is also highly unsafe.”

Keith scoffs. “Well so is your attitude. That’s not changing so hop on.”

Virgil gasps, feigning offense. Either way he sits on the two wheeled vehicle.

They walk into the gym, Virgil getting a whiff of sweat, cologne, and protein shakes. They head towards the treadmill and weights area, where Vera and Acxa said they’d be.

When the two girls come in sight, Keith runs up and gives a wave to them both. His eyes widen at something, but he quickly shakes it off. Then Acxa and Keith are off, doing weights. 

Virgil sits beside Vera on the bench. She turns and grins at him. He notices a ring on her finger as she waves her hand in front of him.

“A Ring?!” He gasps. That was  _ definitely  _ new.

Vera grinned and set her hand back down on her lap. “It happened a few days ago, on our anniversary. Isaac and I were actually wanting you and Keith to be groomsmen.” She looks at him expectantly

Virgil feels his eyes widen. Participate in her wedding? OF COURSE! “Well yeah. I’m excited for you. Engaged huh?”

She nods. A wave of realization crosses her eyes, she reaches into her bag and pulls out two rainbow flower crowns. “I almost forgot! I made you and Keith new flower crowns! I know you still have the red and purple ones I made you, so I made you gay themed ones! I hope the flowers are close enough to the right colors.” Virgil smirks at that. Vera has worn the same old flower crown with pansexual flag colors for years. 

“Thanks Ra.” He takes the flower crown and puts it on. Like all her flower crown gifts, it fits perfectly. 

She talks about her engagement while they wait for Acxa and Keith to finish weights.

 

—

 

Roman collapsed into the chair. 

He was at the theatre and they were trying to figure out sets. None of them had any skill with painting or drawing, so they were trying to think of artists they knew. They’ve been thinking for nearly a hour now. Roman was getting desperate.

Joan’s face lit up. “Wait I know someone!”

Roman launched himself up. “WHO?!” 

They looked for something on their phone and turned their phone around a moment later. On the screen was a picture of a painting. The painting showed a castle in a forest at night. Small silver splotches became stars. Violets and grays mixed with black into the castle. Dark blues and greens made the sky and trees. At the bottom in a fainted silver color was the letters ‘VAS’ in scratchy, edgy handwriting. The painting overall was gothic and magnificent.

“Remember my friend Vera from high school? She introduced me a while ago to this guy named Virgil. He’s a fantastic painter.” Joan explained.

Roman nodded as he stared in awe at the picture. “Amazing. Do you have his phone number?” 

Joan nodded and quickly typed something on his phone. A few seconds later, it lit up with a bing. “He says, ‘I’m at the Balmera Gym on 6th street with a few of my friends right now. I can’t exactly text a lot or call currently because of battery and connection issues, so either wait until I can call later, or come to talk with me in person.”

Ugh. He was desperate. Fuck it. “Okay. Tell him that I’m coming to chat with him about a job of sorts.”

Nodding, Joan types at his phone. “He says when your there to head to the weights and treadmill section.” 

Roman nods and takes out his phone. He knew the others would be busy, but he wanted known company. Lucky for him he had a quirky, somewhat dramatic friend with no classes today. 

 

***Thursday | 6:31 AM***

**[PrinceThatSlayz - > BiBiBaby]**

**PrinceThatSlayz:** Lance? I need your services this lovely morning.

**BiBiBaby:** ughhhh roman its 2 early

**PrinceThatSlayz:** Ik, but I need company to the gym.

**BiBiBaby:** wtf since wen do u go 2 the gym

**PrinceThatSlayz:** I’m meeting with someone that could be a possible set designer for my play.

**BiBiBaby:** fine fine tell me the address and i'll be there asap

***PrinceThatSlayz** has sent location*

**PrinceThatSlayz:** See you at the gym!

 

—

 

Lance finishes his coffee as he waits for Roman. His apartment was closer than the theatre so he just sipped his coffee while waiting for Roman to get there.

“Why Hello!”

He turns to see Roman getting out of his small red convertible. Lance waves back as he dumps his empty coffee in the trash. 

“Hey Roman. Who’s the person your meeting with?”

Roman shrugged as they walked inside. “Some guy named Virgil. Joan said they should be around the weights and treadmills area. Apparently we need to look out for two guys and two girls hanging out as a group.”

Complicated. “Oof. Okay.”

“Now let’s finish this quest, Sir Lancelot!” Roman puts a hand on his hip and points forward like some sort of prince. His last name really fits him. 

They enter the gym and are welcomed by a strong smell of coffee. Lance looks to see a small indoor coffee shop opening up. He stands there for a moment too long just smelling the caramel and coffee beans.

The pair walks into the treadmill and weights room. The only people in the room currently, was a pair of four people at the back corner. Two boys, two girls with their backs to them. Bingo. 

His ear twitches as a voice whispers to him from his side. “That should be them. I betcha anything, the one in the dark hoodie is Virgil. Seems more artsy than the other guy.” 

Lance lets his gaze quickly look over the back of the sitting, hooded figure. The hoodie looks sorta familiar, but he can’t place where he’s seen it. His eyes then move to the guy on the treadmill. And holy fuck was he hot. Well at least from behind.

The guy has dark raven hair tied up into a tiny ponytail. His neck was covered in a thick layer of sweat that made his skin glisten. Gross, but beautiful. He wore a red and white hoodie with knee long black shorts. He was talking with the other three people while having one earbud in his ear. Lance could barely hear the faint hum of a song. The guy had a muscular figure with a few bruises on his calves. That was.. alarming to say the least. There were far too many bruises and.. were those scars?! What the absolute fucking hell?! Lance shakes his head and his gaze goes to his hips, currently swinging back and forth slightly as he runs. He feels himself start to drool and blinks out of his daze. He may have looked at the guy’s waist and ass a little too long to not be creepy. He glanced over to see Roman in a daze about the hooded guy. The two of them were so gay my god. Lance taps Roman’s shoulder, getting his friend out of his gay daze.

He whispers. “We should probably stop staring before it’s creepy.”

A sassy voice behind them makes him and Roman jump. “Too late! You’re already losers!” The voice snickers at his own reference.

The pair turns around to see a boy with messy hazel hair and sunglasses. He was holding a four starbucks drinks in a drink carrier on one hand. On the other was a small latte that he sipped as they recovered from shock. 

“Now. If you will, I have to deliver these.” The guy held up the drink carrier. He walked in between them towards the group of four. 

Roman and Lance quickly began to trail behind him towards the group. As the guy came close he called to them. “Hello you whores. I bring caffeine.”

The group of four turned around and Lance felt color drain from his face. The two boys were the ones they had helped out in the fight just yesterday. 

The group didn’t pay any attention to Roman and Lance. The raven haired guy- Keith?- walked up with a hand on his hip. 

“Remy, caffeine, now.” He held a hand out expectantly.

Remy plopped a coffee in his hand and Keith straight up  _ chugged _ it down in one drop. He winced slightly, but it was almost like nothing. What the hell. How was that hot? DAMN IT. Lance needed to  _ stop _ . This guy was a jerk before. Just a.. hot jerk.

The hooded guy- Virgil he presumed- stood up and smirked as he carefully took his own coffee. “Rem, don’t you have work in ten minutes?” 

Remy passed out the other two coffees to the two girls he didn’t know and then turned on his heel. “I do, but a certain bitch demanded caffeine before leaving the gym. I’ll see you bitches later! And fill me in on what Adam tells you guys!” He walked past Roman and Lance again, winking at them. 

This brought the attention to them two. Virgil and Keith frowned immediately. One of the two girls who had a flower crown on smiled brightly and ran up to Roman. The other girl raised an eyebrow at them.

The girl in the flower crown came up and stuck out a hand. “Hey! I’ve heard about you, Roman right? I’m Vera, a friend of Joans!” Vera grinned cheerily at them.

Roman shook her hand with a smile. “Joan’s told us about you. You have a small club right?”

Vera nodded happily and waved a hand at the three behind her. “Mhm! Virgil, Acxa, Keith! Come say hi!”

Virgil walks cautiously with Keith over to them as Acxa comes over and stands beside Vera. 

“I’d shake your guys hands, but I’m still pretty sweaty from my workout.  _ Someone _ decided to turn it into  _ yet _ another competition.”

Keith smirked at that. He stood on the other side of Vera, Virgil standing behind him cautiously. “A competition that I  _ won _ .” 

Roman talked afterward, gaining back their attention. “Anyways, I’m here because Joan recommended a certain Virgil for a set designer. We’re getting pretty desperate honestly, so we’d really appreciate your help.” He looks at Virgil, who’s moved beside Keith.

Virgil digs his fingernails into his palm and bites his lip. He seems anxious. “I’m not really great at stuff like that.”

Roman scoffed and waved a hand in the air. “I have seen one of your masterpieces, emo nightmare! I would beg to differ!” 

Keith places an arm in front of Virgil protectively. Were they dating? He glares at them. “Virgil doesn’t have to help you.”

Lance talks before Roman can. “ _ Virgil _ can speak for himself, Mullet!”

Keith reaches up and self consciously touches his hair. “It’s not a mullet..” He mumbles. 

Virgil reaches up a hand and taps Keith’s shoulder. “It’s okay. I don’t think they’re going to be like Deegan or Lotor.” 

Lance watches in confusion as a quick wave of fear passes over Keith’s face. It moves so fast, that Lance questions if it was even there to begin with. Keith’s arm drops and he looks at the floor, eyebrows arched. Vera puts a hand on his shoulder and squeezes gently. 

Virgil straightens and looks at Roman dead in the eye. “Why should I help you?”

Roman nearly chokes, Lance notices. “W-Well! You’d be helping make children smile? And you might get a portion of the profit if it does well enough.”

At the word profit, Keith and Virgil perk up. They share a unreadable look. Keith nods and Virgil sighs. He turns back to Roman and Lance. “I’ll help.” He grabs Roman’s hand and writes on it quickly. “We need to get going though, here’s my phone number to contact me later.”

Keith turns to them with a glare and whispers for only Lance and Roman to hear as they walk past them. “Hurt him and I’ll see to it you die and go to hell.”

Lance feels himself freeze in fear. The tone his voice had was scary as fuck. 

 

— 

 

Virgil looked down to see a bing of a notification. Weird. 

 

***Thursday | 7:03 AM***

**[PrinceThatSlayz - > VeeMoreChill]**

**PrinceThatSlays:** Hello! It’s me, Roman Prince. 

**PrinceThatSlays:** btw Is your name a reference to the musical Be more chill?

**VeeMoreChill:** Yep. 

**PrinceThatSlays:** I’m surprised you like any musicals.

**VeeMoreChill:** You barely know anything about me. 

**PrinceThatSlays:** True. Anyways I’ll send you details for when we meet up at the theatre!

**VeeMoreChill:** Alright.

 

Virgil looks up to see that they’re at Adam’s house already. 

They walked up to the front door and rang the bell. There was some shuffling inside until the front door opened with a disheveled Adam. 

“Hey Virgil, Keith. Come on inside.” He smiles at them tiredly and waves them inside. Virgil walks inside and looks to see.. Pidge?! 

“Pidge?!” Said person looks up from their computer, looking as surprised. They all look to Adam for an explanation.

Adam shrugs. “Pidge is Matt’s little sibling. They’re helping us find our missing friends. Shiro is Keith’s older brother and Thomas is Virgil’s older brother.”

Pidge nods in understanding. “Glad to know I’m not the only one looking for my family. Mom gave up a while ago, but Matt and I both agree that Dad could never be killed so easily and without any actual reason.”

Just then, Matt walks in from the hallway. “Virgil, Keith! Glad to see ya.”

They all sat down and Pidge opened up an audio file on their computer. Adam turned to Keith and Virgil. 

“A little less than a week ago, we picked up an unknown signal. We processed it into an audio file and this is what it became. We haven’t listened to it, deciding to listen to it with you two.” Adam explains.

Virgil and Keith share a look. Keith’s eyes tell him, ‘We  _ have _ to listen.’ Virgil telepathically agrees and physically nods. They turn back to Adam, Pidge, and Matt.

“Okay, play the file.” They say in unison.

The audio file is just shuffling and crackles at first, but then a oh so familiar voice begins to talk, 

_ “To any human beings who come across this *crackle* We have *crackle* third *crackle* *crackle* extremely aggressive *crackle crackle* *crackle* believe there are more that we are unaware of, but *crackle* *crackle* need help.” _

There’s more shuffling and then a different voice talks and Virgil sees Keith perk up slightly as what sounds like Shiro talks.

_ “We are doing our best to *crackle* but we are losing supplies and time. We need *crackle* immediately. Sam Holt is *crackle* at a work *crackle crackle* and currently is studying to learn more about *crackle crackle* as best as he can.” _

Silence. Virgil looks to see Adam and Keith with tears welling up, Matt looking on the verge of it, and Pidge smiling sadly. Virgil feels beneath his eyes and comes away with smudged eyeshadow. When did he start crying? 

Pidge is the first to break the silence. “I can start trying to fix the audio so we can know what they said when the static interfered.”

Keith wiped his eyes. “Okay. You start on that. I’ll fill you in on what we already know.” He and Matt sat up walking into the kitchen, voices low. 

Adam wipes his eyes and sighs. “It feels great to hear his voice again.”

Nodding in agreement, Virgil looks down. He hasn’t heard Thomas’s voice in over a year. He misses his brother. He thinks back to one of his favorite memories.

 

~~

 

Virgil gulped as he fiddled with his fingers. “Thomas.. I uh.. can I ask you about something?”

Thomas nodded and rested a hand on Virgil’s shoulder comfortingly. “Of course.”

“Is it weird to like boys?”

His older brother frowned. “No. Why would you think that?”

Virgil choked down a sob. “Some kids in my class said I was a freak for liking boys.”

Thomas’s eyebrows arch. “Well they’re the freaks for thinking there’s anything wrong with liking the same gender.”

With a small smile, Virgil hugs his older brother. “Thanks.”

“Of course. Make sure not to drown.” He gestured to Virgil’s face.

They both chuckled and watched Black Cauldron before bed.

 

~~

 

He hated not knowing if Thomas was safe or not. Why was life so fucking unfair? Why did it take away his only family left?

Adam reached over and hugged him. Whispering in his ear, he held Virgil tight. “I know it’s tough being away from Thomas. It’s been hard for me to be away from my fiancé. Shiro and Thomas are both toughies. I know they can survive until we find them.”

Virgil nods and hugs Adam tightly. Sometimes Adam reminded him of Thomas, when he confronted him. Somehow that thought reassured him. Thomas might just be okay.


	3. Dramatic Texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is a jerk, Virgil has attachments, Lance unnecessarily cheers, and Keith is mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATEEE 
> 
> School has been taking its toll on me ;(

***Tuesday | 3:18 PM***

**[Group Chat: Gay Citizens]**

 

***PrinceThatSlayz** has added  **VeeMoreChill***

**VeeMoreChill:** why the fuck was I added?

**PattonCake:** I asked him to add you, kiddo!

**VeeMoreChill:** I didn’t know you and Princey were friends.

**PrinceThatSlayz:** Princey?

**PattonCake:** Of course! Roman and me go way back, we’re even roommates!

**VeeMoreChill:** can I add Keith? 

**PattonCake:** Ofc! 

***VeeMoreChill** has added  **CruisingCatastrophe** *

***CruisingCatastrophe** has added  **LoganSpeir***

**VeeMoreChill:** Why did you add Logan?

**CruisingCatastrophe:** Think about it for a moment.

**VeeMoreChill:** OH ha. 

**PattonCake:** Yay, almost all our new friends!

**BiBiBaby:** y tf did u add mullet

**CruisingCatastrophe:** It’s not a mullet, ass.

**PattonCake:** Language, kiddos!

**LoganSpier:** Why was I added to this group chat?

**PattonCake:** Cause you’re our friend!

**LoganSpier:** I see.

**CruisingCatastrophe:** Logan you owe me.

**LoganSpier:** I’ll pay for some new parts next time you need them.

**CruisingCatastrophe:** yes

**VeeMoreChill:** ew no more. Natasha is fine already.

**BiBiBaby:** wtf r u takin bout

**PattonCake:** Lance.

**BiBiBaby:** the f stands 4 foogle

**PattonCake:** Okay!

**PrinceThatSlayz:** You should add Remos.

**VeeMoreChill:** Remy*

***VeeMoreChill** has added  **CaffeineAddict***

**CaffeineAddict:** wassup whores

**CruisingCatastrophe:** Logan said he’s paying for new parts for Natasha. My child is going to win so many competitions I swear.

**CaffeineAddict:** nice. Logan want some coffee? I’m about to finish up at work.

**LoganSpier:** I’m alright, thank you. I managed to complete all my work needed to be finished yesterday.

**BiBiBaby:** how tf

**SleepIs4Losers:** It’s not that hard when you don’t procrastinate, Lance.

**BiBiBaby:** il hve u knw tha i dont procastate

**BiBiBaby:** al the tim

**CinnamonRoll™:** Lance, I literally sleep in the bunk above you. I’ve never seen you NOT procrastinate.

**BiBiBaby:** y do i fel leik eevery1 is agnst me

**CruisingCatastrophe:** This is fucking amusing.

**PattonCake:** KIDDOS! BE NICE!

**VeeMoreChill:** Keith. Patton is being a dad. I can’t handle thissss

**CruisingCatastrophe:** No! We just freaking left Adam’s place a few days ago. I am NOT having an emotional rollercoaster.

**BiBiBaby:** al emos needa let it ut

**BiBiBaby:** out*

**VeeMoreChill:** it takes one to know one.

**BiBiBaby:** ofendd _ gay gasp _

**PrinceThatSlayz:** I leave for two minutes..

**VeeMoreChill:** Welcome. We are destroying your chat.

**LoganSpier:** How did it go with Adam?

**CruisingCatastrophe:** I’ll call you about it later. Good news.

**CaffeineAddict:** thats good.

**SleepIs4Losers:** They know about it?

**VeeMoreChill:** yep.

**BiBiBaby:** im su cunfosd

**PrinceThatSlayz:** Me as well.

**PattonCake:** Kiddos! We should set a day for us all to hang out and bond as friends!

**CaffeineAddict:** I’ll bring coffee.

**CruisingCatastrophe:** Yes my bitch.

**CaffeineAddict:** ofc u whore

**PrinceThatSlayz:** We could go to mine and Patton’s place after play work

Next Friday.

**CruisingCatastrophe:** I’m down. I can bring some of the chips we have hidden in my room.

**VeeMoreChill:** no. We are keeping our supply

**BiBiBaby:** ew n0 mulet chips

**BiBiBaby:** ther probs polutd leik u

**CruisingCatastrophe:** f u

**BiBiBaby:** f u u jerk

**PattonCake:** Kiddos! Be nice!

**LoganSpier:** I agree with Patton. 

**PattonCake:** Aw thanks!

**CaffeineAddict:** Virge. Keith. Check our group chat. I shared a photo.

**VeeMoreChill:** LOL

**CruisingCatastrophe:** you broke him

**PattonCake:** Oh no! Is Logan alright?

**LoganSpier:** I’m fine. Keith and Virgil are just being dramatic.

**CruisingCatastrophe:** Got to go to work. Ttyl.

**VeeMoreChill:** OH FRICK THAT STARTS SOON

***CruisingCatastrophe** and  **VeeMoreChill** are offline*

**PattonCake:** Bye kiddos!

**LoganSpier:** Bye Patton.

***PattonCake** and  **LoganSpier** are offline*

**CaffeineAddict:** bye whores

**PrinceThatSlayz:** Well that isn’t a very princely goodbye.

***CaffeineAddict** and  **PrinceThatSlayz** are offline*

**BiBiBaby:** bi wimps

**SleepIs4Losers:** bye

**CinnamonRoll™:** Bye guys!

***BiBiBaby, SleepIs4Losers,** and  **CinnamonRoll™** are offline*

 

—

 

He’s walking. Clicking open a door, he sees- LANCE?! Well a different looking Lance. This one has white hair and pointed ears. And the blue markings he’d seen on other people here. His body sits beside him on the bed.

“Lance, we have to work together if we ever want to protect our people.”

Other Lance nods and messes with a golden ring in his hand. “Do you think we will be able to?”

He feels his fluffy ears turn upward. “Able to do what?”

Other Lance looks up at him. “Learn to love each other..”

WHAT THE FUCK. NO NO NO NO NO NO. His body gives Lance a quick peck on the cheek. His skin was warm and smelled of honey. “I don’t think it’ll take much work, My prince.”

He feels his head swirl with the familiar sting. He blinks and realizes he’s in class. Fuck. He just missed a good portion. Hopefully Virgil took notes. 

Keith let’s his thoughts wander back to the vision. He had seen another vision of the other him. The other timeline Keith… his heart twisted at the memory of him  _ kissing _ Lance. Why the ever living hell would he love someone so annoying and rude?! And nice.. and cute.. and goof- Stop!  _ You don’t have time for love. _

When he was a kid, Keith began having these weird dreams. Eventually he realized it was his ‘Feature.’ His 'Thing.' His soul was connected to another version of him in a different timeline. He’d often have visions of the other Keith’s life. This was the first he’d seen of Lance though, but they seemed like they had known each other for a while.. strange.

Virgil and him walk out of the class and towards the closest coffee shop. They  _ needed _ caffeine.

He decided not to tell Virgil about his vision.

 

—

 

Roman doesn’t know why he’s annoyed. He usually loves theatre work and he should be happy that they finally have someone to work on sets. Maybe it's because Virgil and him don’t seem to get along well? Who is he kidding? Seriously, Virgil seems like a salty emo. Not to mention he and Keith never even thanked them for helping them. So there he is, sitting in his seat and counting the minutes until it’s over. He was being as nice as he could since Patton seemed to excited to welcome Virgil and Keith into their friend group. Remy was cool and Logan wasn’t the worst, but Virgil was intolerable. He was no doubt villainous. 

“Yo Princey? You in there?” Ugh here we go.

He opens his eyes and shoves Virgil farther away from him. “Don’t bother me, I’m in my creativity process. Go be annoying to Joan, they know what the set needs to be like.” 

Virgil looks at him with a glare and smirk at the same time. It’s absolutely freaky. Makes him think of maleficent. The boy scoffs. “I say hello and now I’m annoying? Have you met yourself?”

Asshole. “Yes, and I know for a fact I’m not a dastardly villain like yourself!”

A look of annoyance washes over Virgil. “How am I a villain?! I ONLY FUCKING SAID HELLO!” Virgil shakes his head and turns on his heel. “Y’know what, I  _ am _ going to talk with Joan. They at least have the decency to  _ try _ and be friendly.”

And with that the emo boy was walking away towards the stage, where Joan and Talyn were.

This was going to be a long day.

 

—

 

Virgil wraps his hoodie around him tighter. The theatre was cold, but thanks to his stupid scrawny body, he felt like he was in the north pole. He shuddered as he continued to sketch out the sets. 

“Stop doing that, charlie frown.”

A sneer makes itself present on his face as he turns to the annoying guy near him. “Roman. What exactly  _ am _ I doing, huh?” He snarls.

Roman simply sticks his head up high and scoffs down at him. “You’re acting like your having a seizure or something.”

Virgil growls. Roman was almost definitely a Faired. He had no idea what it was like to be a freak. To never have a drop of good luck. To be covered from head to toe in bruises, scars, and filth. To always be cold. To always feel  _ broken _ . “Just go be a failure of a prince somewhere else while I sketch out the sets for this pathetic play.”

He hears a gasp as he looks back to his sketchbook. 

“I’ll have you know I am a much better prince than you, Jason Toddler!”

Virgil feels some amusement as he responds. “Yes, you’re like a disney prince. Too dumb to remember a girl’s face, never asks for consent when kissing someone, untrustworthy, and a liar who deceives others.”

Roman gasps and begins to grow louder. “I give you something to do with your life instead of being a daily nuisance and YOU COME AND INSULT ME, MY DISNEY PRINCES, AND MY PLAY!” Roman waves a finger at Virgil. “VERDE!”

Virgil slams closed his sketchbook. ‘Something to do with your life?!’ He looks down and feels himself get angrier than he ever has. His hoodie, the hoodie Thomas gave him before going missing, was now green. Oh this little fucker. 

He stands up and points a finger at Roman. “YOU LITTLE FUCKER! TURN IT BACK! NOW!”

Roman scoffs. “Why should I?”

Virgil rips out the sketches for sets. He begins to rip them up as he talks. “Keith was right, this wasn’t worth it. NO ONE. I REPEAT NO ONE. MESSES WITH THOMAS’S HOODIE! NOT A FRIEND. NOT A STRANGER. NOT SOME ASSHOLE OF A PRINCE. I QUIT.” He stomps on the ripped paper and turns on his heel, walking out of the theatre as his hoodie goes back to it’s normal dark color.

He turns the corner of the street and sits down under a tree in the empty park. He feels it begin to rain as acid hot tears go down his skin.

Virgil wanted his brother.

 

——

 

Joan watches as their main/only set designer walks out. 

Thomas. Thomas was Virgil’s brother. When Vera introduced Joan to Virgil, they were also introduced to Thomas. Thomas and them got along well, so they usually hung out with Thomas more than Virgil. They had became close with Thomas. Until Thomas stopped responding. Then the news announced Thomas dead. Joan remembered how empty they felt when their best friend was gone. Roman and the rest of the theatre group helped them cope even though only Talyn knew Thomas. 

They hadn’t even thought about how Thomas’s death must’ve hit Virgil. When Virgil had showed up for set designing a few days ago, Joan had recognized his hoodie. It was a hoodie Thomas wore as a kid. Joan had been with Thomas when he was adding the purple patches. He had been making it more fitting as a gift to Virgil. Roman had just messed with it. Of course Roman’s ‘feature’ only lasted a little bit, but Joan could tell how much the hoodie comforted Virgil. It must’ve been hard to cope with Thomas’s loss. Joan had only ever known Virgil to be very introverted. 

They felt annoyed at Roman all of sudden. Thomas didn't deserve that type of disrespect and neither did Virgil. “Roman. I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but I’m going to leave and let you figure that out. Sometimes a year isn’t enough time to help someone cope with a death.”

Roman looked stunned still and looked at him with confusion. “What? Cope? Who’s Thomas?”

Talyn interjected. “Thomas is Virgil’s brother. And  _ our _ friend.” They pointed at themselves and Joan. “Think of last year around April.” They grabbed Joan’s hand. “Now  _ we _ are going to go try and find the set designer  _ you  _ just lost.” 

Talyn dragged Joan out of the theatre.

 

—

 

Roman felt shocked. What just happened? He tried to think back to April of last year. What had ha- oh shit. He remembered the month or so were he and the others tried to help Talyn and especially Joan cope with their friend’s death. That friend must’ve been Thomas. And Thomas was Virgil’s brother. Who probably owned the hoodie he wore. Roman felt like an asshole. He whipped out his phone to try and apologize. Oh fuck.

 

***Monday | 4:09 PM***

 

**[VeeMoreChill - > PrinceThatSlayz]**

***VeeMoreChill** has blocked  **PrinceThatSlayz***

 

Roman then went to the group chat. Maybe he could ask someone else to t-

 

***Monday | 4:10 PM***

**[Group Chat: Gay Citizens]**

 

**VeeMoreChill:** I can’t make it Friday.

***VeeMoreChill** has left the chat*

**PattonCake:** What? Why did he leave?

**CruisingCatastrophe:** Roman. I hope you remember what I told you. I can’t believe you hang out with such an asshole Patton. 

* **CruisingCatastophe** has left the chat*

**PattonCake:** Roman? What happened?

**CaffeineAddict:** That bitch hurt my friend. C’mon Logan, you can just talk with Patton in DMs.

**LoganSpier:** Of course.

***CaffeineAddict** and  **LoganSpier** have left the chat*

**SleepIs4Losers:** What the fuck happened?

**PattonCake:** Kiddo?

**PrinceThatSlayz:** I uh.

**BiBiBaby:** ther probs bein dramatc 

**BiBiBaby:** we dont ned thos emos anywys tho

**BiBiBaby:** so gud job ro

**PrinceThatSlayz:** No.

**PrinceThatSlayz:** I’m in the wrong. I did something to his hoodie. I think it belonged to Thomas.

**SleepIs4Losers:** Well shit. What exactly happened?

**PrinceThatSlayz:** Do u know Thomas?

**BiBiBaby:** who tf iz thomas

**CinnamonRoll™:** What’s happening?

**PrinceThatSlayz:** Virgil and I got in a fight and I used my feature on him to change his hoodie green out of frustration. Then he yelled and stormed out. Talyn said Thomas was Virgil’s brother apparently and Joan and them left to try and find him.

**SleepIs4Losers:** Fuckin shit.

**PattonCake:** Language!

**SleepIs4Losers:** Foogen Ship. 

**PattonCake:** Much better!

**SleepIs4Losers:** Anyways. You definitely shouldn’t have done any Thomas related things. I can imagine how he feels.

**BiBiBaby:** wHo tF iZ tHomAs

**CinnamonRoll™:** I hope Virgil is okay.

**SleepIs4Losers:** Lance. Thomas is Virgil’s brother and one of the three people who went on that business trip with my dad around a year ago.

**PattonCake:** Oh. That’s sad. Poor Virge. I should bake him cookies. Keith probably knows where his house is.

**CinnamonRoll™:** I’ll help with the cookies!

**BiBiBaby:** probs ther leik datin

**SleepIs4Losers:** Pfft that’s priceless. Dating. Oof I swear.

**BiBiBaby:** what

**SleepIs4Losers:** Virgil and Keith are more like brothers or best friends. Them dating is like me becoming Patton.

**CinnamonRoll™:** Do you know Virgil’s favorite kind of cookie?

**SleepIs4Losers:** I’d ask Keith.

**PattonCake:** Oki!

**PrinceThatSlayz:** Pidge? You obviously know them pretty well already, what should I do to fix this and complete the quest? I really can’t afford to find a new set designer this far into the play.

**SleepIs4Losers:** Maybe sit down and explain your side of it? And actually  _ try  _ to be friends with him. Act like you act with us. 

**PrinceThatSlayz:** He blocked me though. I have no idea were I could find him.

**SleepIs4Losers:** I think he works at a Crafts Store on 23rd Street.

**BiBiBaby:** wtf is tha

**BiBiBaby:** wer da fuq is dat

**PrinceThatSlayz:** I think I know where that street is. 

**PattonCake:** I managed to convince Keith to come back! 

***PattonCake** has added  **CruisingCatastrophe***

**CruisingCatastrophe:** I’m still going to send you to hell Roman, but I can help you with figuring out your apology.

**PrinceThatSlayz:** I’ll take it. But how does Pidge know so you guys so well now?

**CruisingCatastrophe:** We’ve been hanging out for the past week or two.

**BiBiBaby:** ew mullet iz bk

**CruisingCatastrophe:** I have a name you know. And it’s not a mullet.

**CinnamonRoll™:** What’s Virgil’s favorite kind of cookie?

**PattonCake:** And does he like cats or dogs better?

**CruisingCatastrophe:** His favorite is Jaffa Cakes, but don’t make those. Chocolate chip is good. He likes cats better.

**BiBiBaby:** its a mullet 

**CinnamonRoll™:** Where should we drop them off? Do you know his address?

**CruisingCatastrophe:** I do, but I’ll just pick them up. Could you send me your address?

**PattonCake:** You sure kiddo? It’d probably be easier for both of us to drop them off at his house.

**CruisingCatastrophe:** Nope. House is not an option. I’ll just pick them up. Don’t worry I can’t bake for the life of me, so he’ll know they aren’t from me.

**BiBiBaby:** ha c u arent perfec eider

**CruisingCatastrophe:** Since when did I say I was perfect?

**BiBiBaby:** all th tim stupid

**PattonCake:** Let’s be nice kiddos!

**CruisingCatastrophe:** Whatever.

 

***Monday | 4:21 PM***

**[PrinceThatSlayz - > CruisingCatastrophe]**

 

**PrinceThatSlayz:** So what should I do with Virgil?

**CruisingCatastrophe:** First off. Apologize. Don’t make it strained, don’t make it dramatic. Just apologize. Then I’d recommend explaining about your lack of information/intelligence.

**PrinceThatSlayz:** Intelligence?!

**CruisingCatastrophe:** Yes. Lastly, be patient with him. He is overly cautious most times and usually takes a lot of time to think through things. I recommend starting out with asking a question or comment to relax him a little. If he’s still tense after you apologize, ask him about something he likes to do or something. And if you somehow hurt him again. I will kill you a million times and over. 

**PrinceThatSlayz:** Wow. Thanks. And you sure are protective?

**CruisingCatastrophe:** He’s been my best friend besides my brother for years. Unlike you and your friend group, We only met Logan and Remy around two years ago. Virgil is like my second brother. 

**PrinceThatSlayz:** I get it. I’ll be careful on my quest!

**CruisingCatastrophe:** Right. Well good luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cough cough* verde means green in italian btw


	4. Fixed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Virgil makes up. Keith is alone during Movie Night. Lance comforts a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is getting busy for me now so updates may be a lil slow!

Virgil packed up his stuff. Work was peaceful as always. The owner had gone to college with his dad, his real dad, and so she liked Virgil a lot. He waved at her as he walked out of the small shop. 

His feet moved on their own towards a small hill near the shop. The hill was quiet and smelled of soil. Much better than the mayhem of kids and crayons where Keith worked. He worked as an after school caretaker. Surprising right?

Virgil plops down beneath a tree and leans against it. His headphones get shoved on his head, playing out Cavetown and My Chemical Romance.

He forgets how long he sits there just listening to music, eyes closed, and laying against the old oak tree. His peaceful state is interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. 

Pulling down his headphones, he cracks open an eyelid. Was that.. Roman Prince?

“Whatcha listening to?” The voice confirms it. It’s not a hallucination. Roman is  _ actually  _ there. 

“Cavetown and MCR.” He deadpans. Roman was probably here to cause trouble. Virgil couldn’t drop his guard.

Roman nods and sits beside him. He takes in a deep breath and then looks at Virgil. “I’m Sorry.”

Wait what? He just.. apologized? 

He continues. “I didn’t realize how important your hoodie means to you. I didn’t know about your brother. Most importantly I shouldn’t have been so rude. I guess I just assumed what sort of person you are based on the first time we met. That was rude of me and I still don’t really know why I did that. It wasn't fair to you."

Virgil was surprised. Roman sounded so  _ sincere _ . He found himself giving the boy a small smile. “It’s okay.”

They sit in silence for a few minutes, both just staring at the sky. Virgil was shockingly relaxed even though Roman was there. He didn’t know why. 

Roman was the one who broke the silence. “So.. will you help us with set design again? We actually  _ are _ pretty desperate. Plus Talyn yelled at me and everything.” 

Virgil smirked and hummed. “Hmm. I don’t know..~” 

He got jabbed in the side for that. Virgil choked down a wince. It hurt more than expected since there was a bruise where he hit. 

“C’mon! Use some of that emo talent, Dr. Gloom! You must use it before it is taken by the dreadful dragon witch.” Roman sighed with a dramatic tone. He raised a hand to his forehead when doing it. He was definitely into acting.

Rolling his eyes, he replied. “Maybe if I give it to her, I’ll be lucky and your dramatics will be snatched up as well.” He smirked.

Roman gasped dramatically. “You insult me!”

That got a small quick chuckle out of Virgil. “I’ll help you Princey. Just don’t set your expectations very high.” His eyes didn’t notice the slight pink that tinted Roman’s cheeks.

They talked with each other peacefully for a while longer.

 

—

 

Lance sighed and turned up the Shakira playing from his car radio. Now that Roman and Virgil were friends, only him and Keith continued a rivalry. Why should he try to be friends with that mullet ass? Asshole. No thinking. Stop. He bangs his head on the steering wheel as the light turns green. 

A minute or two later he pulls up in the parking lot to Patton and Roman’s apartment complex. It was Friday already and they decided to still do movie night.

He rang the doorbell. He was around twenty minutes early. After a bit of shuffling, Patton opened the door with a huge bright smile. 

“Hey kiddo! You’re early!”

Lance rubbed the back of his neck with a weary smile. He didn’t want to ruin this for Patton, but he doubted he could get along well with Keith for a whole night. “Yeah. Anything I can do to help, Pat?”

Patton grinned even wider and nodded enthusiastically. “Yup! You can help Ro set up the living room!” He stepped back and let Lance inside. 

Roman waved from the living room. Patton bounced into the kitchen, continuing snacks. As Lance walks towards the living room, his mind spirals. What was going to happen now that more people were entering their friend group. Now that Roman had someone else to hang out with frequently, was he going to stop hanging with Lance? Was Lance going to become a third wheel (well.. like tenth wheel?) Lance sighed heavily and plopped on the couch when they finished. His heart swayed in sadness as he thought about being alone again. He always needed to be around people. To hear something. To be able to count on someone if he all of a sudden has a rollercoaster of emotions.

The doorbell ringing brought him out of his thoughts. Patton opened the door to Remy, Virgil, Keith, and Logan. Logan blushed as Pat opened the door. Patton blushed at seeing Logan. They were totally pinning, the fuck.

“Hey kiddos! Lo, want to come help me bake? Guess you could say it’s for all or MUFFIN!”

“That was an awful pun, but yes I will accompany you.” Logan smiled and joined Patton in the kitchen.

Keith looked really crappy. He had dark circles under his eyes and red puffy eyes. He was staring at the floor blankly. What was up with him? Why was he so.. depressed looking?

Virgil looked worried, but went to chat quietly with Roman about their theatre work. Remy decided to amusingly watch Logan and Patton. Keith just stood in the doorway looking anywhere, but there. He  _ definitely  _ wasn’t himself today.

“Mullet? You headin in?” He tried to hide the large amount of concern he had. He didn’t know how well it worked.

Keith looked up and his eyes made Lance’s heart clench. He looked so broken and sad.  _ What _ the fuck happened? Keith immediately straightened and sat quietly in a chair. He stared at the floor, arms crossed. Why was his guard always up? What was with the many walls?  _ Why did Lance care? _

Pidge and Hunk barreled through after that, both carrying an assload of movies. Hunk called to them. “Help us with these movies will ya?”

 

—

 

Keith hadn’t been paying attention. They were on their second movie now, but he’s forgotten what the movie even was. His thoughts were too busy being consumed by the thoughts and voices thrashing in his mind.

**You broke it.**

**They can never truly fix it.**

**Shiro left you.**

**You deserve being left.**

**How could you break it?**

He sniffed silently. His phone vibrated and he took it out. It was the phone number of the repair company. He mumbled about needing to take it and then stepped outside. 

The voice of a raspy guy filled his ears. “ _ We have news on your photograph.” _

Keith gulped and prayed for the best. “And that is?”

_ “I regret to inform you, we can’t fix it.” _

He felt his heart snap in two.

**This is your fault.**

**You failed Shiro even when he isn’t there.**

**You always fail Shiro.**

**He deserves a better brother.**

**You couldn’t stop Zach.**

**You failed.**

**You hurt Shiro.**

Keith thanked them anyways and hung up. He collapsed beside the door and curled into a ball against the wall. He didn’t stop the quiet sobs that wracked his throat.

 

—

 

Lance was worried now. Keith had been outside for almost an hour.  _ No _ phone call should be that long. Everyone seemed to be too into the movie to notice. Quietly and carefully, he sat up and creaked open the front door.

His mouth dropped open at what he saw. Keith was huddled on the ground beside the door in a ball. His eyes were even more puffy and red, matching his equally red nose and face. He was crying quietly as he hugged his knees. Lance couldn’t think about the rivalry. All he could do was stare at this boy who was always tough and grumpy, crying and being vulnerable. 

Lance was about to sit beside him when Keith looked up. His eyes were filled with sorrow, guilt, and emptiness. Pain curled his face like wrinkles. With a shaky, shy, and overall completely  _ wrong _ voice, he said, “Lance.. go back..” A hiccup. “to the movie..” He tried to suppress a sob.

Hell nah. “No way.” Lance closed the door quietly and sat down beside Keith.

He didn’t expect Keith to look at him with a half hearted glare. “Go away. We aren’t friends, you don’t need to worry about me.”

Lance’s mouth opened and closed several times. He was right. They weren’t really friends. They never got along. They only hung out when their other friends were there. They never actually ‘bonded.’ Even so, Lance found himself frowning and scooting closer to the crying boy. 

“What if I  _ want  _ to be friends.” Who was he kidding. He  _ did _ want to be friends. He just felt the need to prove to Keith he wasn’t worth ignoring. Keith had just been so rude and didn’t care about their help when they met. Maybe  _ that’s _ why he was always getting under Keith’s skin.

Keith gave him a sad, empty chuckle. “You’re doing a pretty shitty job so far.”

Lance gasped and placed a hand on his chest. “How I would never!” He dropped the hand and looked at Keith, expression growing soft. “Seriously though. I  _ do  _ want to be friends with you. So for once.. could you tell me what’s wrong?” 

Keith mumbles something. What was that? “What?”

He spoke louder this time. “I broke it. I broke the picture of us. Shiro gave it to me to keep safe and I broke it.” His hands began to tug at his hair. “I failed him. I broke the last piece of him. What if now that it’s gone, I can’t find him. What if they were right? What if Shiro’s actually dead? What if he  _ did _ leave me? What if Virgil leaves me now that he and Roman are friends? What if Adam finds proof of their death? What if I was too late? What if-”

Lance put a finger to his mouth and pulls his hands down from his hair. “Calm yourself there Keithy Boy.” Keith had thought about Virgil and Roman’s new bestie friendship like Lance had. “All of those are what ifs for a reason. First off though, who’s Shiro?”

Keith whimpered and sniffled slightly. “My brother. Takashi Shirogane.” Wait.. was that  _ the _ Shiro? Like the one that went on the busin- ohhhh! Things in Keith’s splurge of questions began to click. Oh Keith.. poor poor Keith.

Lance envelops Keith in a tight hug. “Oh Keith. I’m so so sorry, you had to go through all that. No one deserves to feel all that crap and deal with all that shit. I’m sorry it happened. I’m sorry I kept picking fights with you.”

After a few more hiccups and sniffs, Keith replied. “Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?”

That isn’t what Lance expected, but he knows how to answer it. “Your fear about Roman and Virgil, even though they don’t even hang out or talk  _ nearly  _ as much as we do with them, I was scared of the same thing.”

Keith chuckles with a little more heart. “I guess I’m not the only fucked up mess..”

“Pff, guess not. Honestly when I think about it now, I think my fear was more because I  _ know  _ they would be a fucking killer couple.” Lance laughs at his own thought.

Another chuckle, it sounds much more happy than the other two. “Yeah. Virgil deserves a dramatic loving person like Roman.” He sighs sadly. Lance catches a extremely quiet mumble. “Maybe he’d be able to  _ actually _ protect him. I can barely manage to keep him away from Deegan and Zach..” 

Did he hear him right? “What?”

Keith wiped his eyes and smiled sadly at him. “Nothing important.” Bullshit. Now he wanted to know who the fuck Deegan and Zach are and why they needed to be kept away from them.

The other boy sat up and stretched quickly. “Thank you for talking with me, Lance.” Keith gave him a sweet smile and walked quietly back into the apartment.

Thump thump. Lance’s heart was beating rapidly. Probably because they just had a pretty intense ‘bonding’ moment. 

He ignored the memory of Keith’s head on his shoulder and went back inside.

 

—

 

Hunk watched as his best friend freaked out.

“I can’t believe this happened!”

He rolls his eyes, still looking up cooking recipes. “You said that two seconds ago.”

Lance glares at him. “I STILL MEAN IT! It’s Mullethead! He should  _ never _ be  _ THAT _ VULNERABLE! HE’S THE ANGRY EMO!”

Hunk sighed for the fiftieth time. Lance could be so oblivious sometimes. Pidge and him will have to have a talk about Lance being seemingly unknowing about his obvious feelings that are blossoming.

He takes out his phone.

 

**[CinnamonRoll™ - > SleepIs4Losers]**

 

**CinnamonRoll™:** Lance is being dramatic about having a ‘heart to heart’ with Keith. He has said and I quote, “It’s Mullethead! He should never be ‘that’ vunerable!” 

**SleepIs4Losers:** Pff. I’m with Keith and Virgil at Adam’s again. He’s freaking out about, and I quote; “HE WAS NICE TO ME!? WHY?!” 

**CinnamonRoll™:** Should we try to help?

**SleepIs4Losers:** Maybe. Also, I think Virgil and Keith are cursed. 

**CinnamonRoll™:** Seriously?! Thats so rare tho.

**SleepIs4Losers:** yeah, but in general they always seem on edge, as if someone is going to attack them at any moment.

**CinnamonRoll™:** hmm we’ll have to test it

**SleepIs4Losers:** yea. I’ll call you to discuss what we’ll do later have fun dealing with lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any Ideas?


	5. Issues with the Mind and Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil hates his feelings. Keith hates his feelings. Pidge wants to know why Keith is asking about certain things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG NOTE: I am currently in the middle of writing the next chapter, but it may take awhile as I'm a little writers blocked with this at the moment. So please bare with me!

Keith slams his head into the table. Why. Can’t. He. Get. It. Out. Of. His. Head.

The other timeline version of himself (he began to call him Galra Keith) kept having romantic moments with the other version of Lance (he began to call him Altean Lance). Every interaction Keith had with real Lance now made his heart pound and his head spin. He hated it.

He’s tried working out. He’s tried sleeping. He’s tried ignoring it. He’s tried everything he can think of, but the thoughts  _ still _ won’t go away. The worst part was that the more he spent with the Lance he knew, the more he started to feel butterflies in his stomach.

He wasn’t.. was he?

..Did he like Lance?

Oh god please no.

 

—

 

Virgil sighs. He can’t talk to Keith because Keith is just as awful at feelings as him.

Who could he go to.. WAIT! 

 

**[VeeMoreChill - > CaffeineAddict]**

 

**VeeMoreChill:** REMY

**VeeMoreChill:** i need advice bish

**CaffeineAddict:** what is it whore

**VeeMoreChill:** i think i might like someone but i cant tell

**CaffeineAddict:** If this is Roman than you like him

**VeeMoreChill:** how do u know?

**CaffeineAddict:** its obvious. For everyone except ro

**VeeMoreChill:** oh well just great

 

Virgil smacks his head in his hands. Does he really like Sir Sings-a-lot? Ughhhhhhh. Virgil hates feelings. 

“What’s got you in a twist, J.Delightful?” A familiar voice chimes.

Oh fuck. 

“M’ fine.” He says with his face still in his hands. 

Roman sits beside him and nods with an eyebrow raised. “Uh huh.”

Roman, of all people it had to be Roman. His stupid heart throbbed. Why did his heart have to jump after Roman? His thoughts quickly lingered to his ‘thing.’ No.. that wasn’t gonna happen.. right? He didn’t feel  _ that _ in love.. but what if-

“Helloo~? Earth to Emo nightmare?”

Wha? Virgil swallows (more like chokes) down an abnormal feeling lump in his throat. It wasn’t that.. hopefully? 

“What?”

Roman’s eyebrows quirk and a smirk grows onto his face. Virgil hated how gorgeous that face was.. 

“I was asking you how it’s coming on the backdrop for scene 8?” Of course. Roman wasn’t interested in  _ actually  _ talking with Virgil. He only wanted to know about  _ important  _ things. 

“Fine.” Virgil sighs as he plops his head back into his hands. He shrinks into his hoodie. Why would Roman be interested in him anyway..?

“Well, are you ever going to tell me what’s your doom, Dr. Gloom?”

Huh? Virgil peaks through his fingers. “What?”

“You still seem down in the dumps.”

He scoffs at that. “I’m always down in the dumps, just like I’m always tired.” 

Roman gives Virgil a concerned one eyebrow raise. “Sounds tough? May I ask why that is? You have a talented prince with you, you know.”

If the heavens up above actually cared, his face wouldn’t be as red as it felt. Sadly, The Universe doesn’t give a shit about him, so no doubt was his face a tomato replica right now. 

“I-I.. I’m fine, Sir Sings-a-lot.” Roman chuckles at that and looks at him with a grin.

“Jokes on you. I actually like that one.”

Well that’s a good thing. Wait- No. Yes. No. YES? Yes. Good thing, very good thing.

“Guess I can’t insult the ‘almighty’ Prince.” Virgil snorts at his comment.

Roman smiles at him and waves as he hops off the bench towards a incoming bus. 

God was this going to be hard.

 

—

 

Keith. Wanted. It. To. Stop.

He already knew he was probably in love with Lance. What didn’t help the matter was THE FUCKING VISIONS! He thinks back to the one he had yesterday.

~~

‘Altean’ Lance walks down the colored, flowery path in a very formal looking outfit. There’s a beautiful smile on his face along with silver face paint bringing out his blue eyes. There’s all sort of weird looking creatures and people sitting down. There’s music. Is this a wedding? No. No. No. NO. 

Keith was not marrying Lance. Not in this or ANY other reality. This had to be a nightmare. Well.. a dream.. a really good dream.. but STILL. It was like fate was trying to shove his almost guaranteed unrequited love up his face. Thanks a quiznaking lot  _ JESUS _ . 

Gorgeous, white haired, fucking looking like an angel Lance finally stops walking and stands next to alternate Keith. A man that looked  _ way _ too similar to Coran from the coffee shop downtown, began the reciting type thing they do at weddings. Keith wasn’t a wedding expert. Then came the worst part…

The vows.

“Keith, from the moment I saw you I knew you were mine, you said you were mine. From that day and beyond I knew I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life. I vow to love you, and care for you till the day I die.”

“Well damn, uh.” Did alternate Keith really get this nervous? Though he was feeling his heart be like crazy too.. “Lance I loved you since the day we met, when my ship crashed on Arus. You took care of me, even with my heritage, and made me feel loved for the first time. I knew I always wanted to be with you, forever. So Lance, I vow to love you, and protect you until I die.” Wow he saved that well.

He wanted to keep watching, but soon enough he was crinkling open his eyes. Keith was currently in his special spot out in the deserted nowhere outside of town. Not even Virgil has been there. Why was he here again?

Oh yeah. He looks down at his phone.

No call. Not even an email. Just a text. One that was his doom.

**[Contact : Liz (Boss)]**

**Liz:** Hello Keith I would call you or tell you in person, but I have recently left for a out of state trip. I regret to inform you that you are fired from your current job at ‘Loli Mechanics.’

**_Fired._ **

**_You got fired._ **

How was Keith supposed to earn enough money for the apartment with Virgil and their brothers? How was he supposed to find a job quickly enough that they don’t end up staying with Zach and Lotor more than needed? How was he supposed to tell Virgil? How could he  _ lie _ to Virgil?

Keith feels guilt and self hatred tug at his throat. What did he do wrong? Virgil doesn’t need this. Shiro would be so disappointed in him. Even Adam would be disappointed. 

**Failure much?**

Shut it. It’s that stupid place’s fault. He’s  _ great _ at mechanics.

**Or are you?**

What? But he is. Right?

**You failed though.**

No he d-

**You Failed.**

Maybe..

**Failed.**

He..

**_Failed._ **

He failed.

 

—

 

Pidge gets interrupted from their work on R0ver when their phone bings.

They tap the screen to see a notification of a message.

**[CruisingCatastrophe - > SleepIs4Losers]**

**CruisingCatastrophe:** Out of curiosity, are you employed?

Strange question..

**SleepIs4Losers:** Sorta. I build robots and shit, then present them at these conventions and get money if their good. Which of course, they are.

**CruisingCatastrophe:** What about Lance and Hunk?

Why was he asking this..? Hmm..

**SleepIs4Losers:** Lance is a barista and Hunk delivers pizzas

**SleepIs4Losers:** Why are you asking?

**CruisingCatastrophe:** No reason! Just curious I guess

Pidge doesn’t buy it. They’ve been around Keith long enough now to see that something isn’t right.

**SleepIs4Losers:** You sure?

**CruisingCatastrophe:** Mhm. I’ll talk to you later, Pidge.

And with that his profile went offline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw If any of you know what discord is then the normal group chat and messaging is on something like that and thats why it looked different for Liz


End file.
